For great number of years, ties have been used as an important part of business or formal attire. Once tied, the top of the tie is secured within the user's shirtcollar and the lower ends of the tie lie adjacent the center part of the user's shirt front. In a standard tie, one of the ends is a wide end and this end rests atop the other, narrower end. Commonly, the rear surface (side facing the user) of the wide end includes a tie loop through which the narrow end passes. This loop maintains the position of the narrow tie end behind the wide end.
Unless the ends of the tie are somehow fastened in place, they can move away from the shirt front and thereby cause numerous problems. On a windy day, the ends can be blown about and cause the user to appear disheveled. While eating, if the user leans forward, the tie can swing outward and brush against food and become soiled. There have even been instances when the user's tie has become caught in rotating machinery (such as an automobile fan) and thereby become associated with injury to the user.
To avoid the above noted problems, a number of tie clips and restraining pins have been invented and used. The following inventors have patented devices to retain the bottom ends of a tie in place.
Mates--Clip that fastens the narrow tie end to the shirt. An exterior portion of the clip has velcro which mates with and secures a complementary strip of velcro stitched or adhesively retained on the rear side of the side tie end. Mates also notes that the standard loop may have a button hole (col. 1, line 48).
Slimovitz--Teaches the use of a two-piece attachment device wherein one piece attaches to the shirt with a safety pin and the other piece attaches to the tie with a pin and clip. The two pieces are then connected together via complementary velcro strips on each piece.
Luft--Shows a one piece clip that has one portion that attaches to the shirt and another portion that slidingly fits around a portion of the tie.
Konnan--Teaches a tie retaining device having three portions, A first horizontal portion is permanently attached to the rear side of the wide end of a tie. The second portion is a flexible band or chain permanently and slidingly attached to the first portion. The last portion of the device is a clip permanently attached to the end of the second portion and used to clamp onto a part of the shirt.
Weed--Shows a tie clip that includes one portion for gripping the rear side of the wide end of a tie and another portion that attaches to the shirt front. The small end of the tie is gripped between the two portions.
Burns--Teaches a three-part necktie holder in which one part fastens to a shirt button and another part clamps onto the wide end of the tie. The third part flexibly connects the two other parts.